


Always

by Emilie_L_C



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Imagines, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/pseuds/Emilie_L_C
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter imagines. Feel free to request a story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction, i don't own anything.  
I don't make any money from writing this either.

Welcome to my collection of Harry Potter imagines! 

I'm glad you stopped by, so thank you.


	2. The Train (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's summer had been nothing but horrible. 
> 
> Something happens on his journey to Hogwarts, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are 17 years old in this imagine.

**Harry's** **pov**.

This summer had been horrible. Uncle Vernon had been more angry than usual, and Ron and Hermione had only been writing to me two times during the whole summer. I was in the worst mood to say the least. Normally it takes alot to upset me, but knowing that Ron and Hermione didn't really have time to talk to me, made me really upset. With Sirius gone, i had been more alone than ever.

The days went by slowly, very slowly. Then finally the day had come; I would go back to Hogwarts again, starting a new year. Hopefully everything would go well. I started packing my trunk, and a nice feeling flew through me; I would finally go home. After all, Hogwarts is the only place i feel like home. I do love staying at the burrow too though, but Hogwarts is on another level. Things couldn't go wrong there, could they?

"Follow me!" Mrs. Weasley's kind voice echoed through the King's cross station as we all followed her. I heard Ginny, Ron and Hermione walk behind me. Ginny was the only one who actually talked with me. I have no idea what's gotten into Ron and Hermione. It's just like they don't have time to talk with me anymore.

I got a brief, nasty flashback of Ron being mad at me in our forth year, because my name was in the Goblet of fire. It was safe to say he was pissed that day. And the following weeks. All of the platforms were crowded with overdressed people, who looked very important. Probably buissness-women and buissness-men. "Harry, dear, do you want to go first?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly, pulling me right out of my own thoughts. "Excuse me?" I asked her, since i couldn't hear a thing. She chuckled lightly "The wall, dear. You want to go first?" She asked again, this time louder. "Oh, right! Yes" i had a tight grip around my trolley, and started running through the wall. Before i knew it, i was at platform 9 3/4.

I found myself smiling for the first time in a very long time. "See you soon, Hedwig" i smiled at her, as i parked the trolley, loading my luggage into the train. Parents and siblings were standing on the platform, waving proudly at their son or daughter heading to Hogwarts. Some even had a little tear in their eye. I finally made my way through the crowd, and into the train. I looked around; Everything was as it used to be. Nothing had changed in here.

Everywhere was full, so i walked over to where Ron, Hermione and I used to sit. I looked through the slightly dirty window, and saw Ron and Hermione sit in there. I can't believe they just left, without even telling me anything. They looked very busy with eachother, so i walked away. They are probably happier without me anyway. I walked around, and it was the same over and over; Everywhere was full. I started to become desperate. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes.

I can't cry, not here. I have to be strong all the time, but right now, the glass is about to burst. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw one coupé, with one single person in it. I hurried over to the door, ignoring the curious looks i got on the way. I opened the door carefully, and sat down on the opposite seat of the other person. The person was sitting with The daily prophet in his hands, reading it. I guess the person didn't even notice me coming in here.

I studied the person for quite a while. He wore a black, tight suit and a tie. He sat with his legs crossed. I sighed, maybe a bit too loudly, because the person lowered the newspaper, and looked me straight in the eye. I saw some platinum blonde hair starting to show. Malfoy. I saw a small smirk form on his pink lips

"Hello, Potter. Enjoyed the summer?" He asked in a mocking tone, as per usual. I mentally rolled my eyes, this couldn't get any worse. I'm stuck here, with Malfoy. As if i wasn't feeling sick before. "Brilliant." I simply muttered, not even bothering to ask him about his summer. I could feel the lump in my throat build up again, and the tears threatened to fall once again. Malfoy must have noticed a sudden change in my behaviour, because his smirk turned into a concerened look.

"Potter, are you going to be sick?" He asked, looking me directly into my eyes with his piercing grey ones. I shook my head, and hid my face. I wouldn't allow him to see me cry. I felt the seat move under me, as if someone was sitting beside me. I quickly glanced over my shoulder, and saw Malfoy, now looking even more concerned. "Why do you care anyway?" I choked out, still looking away.

"I just don't want you to vomit all over my new shoes. Father gave them to me, since he can afford the best for me." He hestitated, which indicated that it wasn't the whole truth. I just nodded "Well, don't worry, Malfoy" i managed to spit out in his face. I glanced out of the window. The clouds were grey, and so was the sky. The steam from the train rose to the air, making smaller clouds. Just like my mood. Absolutely no sunlight, and cloudy.

As i tried to get a grip on myself, everything only got worse. My feelings were all over the place. My two best friends doesn't talk with me anymore, Sirius is dead, i'm all alone. All the thoughts started going through my head, causing me to tremble. I felt a warm, gentle hand on my shoulder. Malfoy was still sitting beside me, he didn't even leave. "Potter... I can see you're not in a good place" he started. "Oh really? You really are a therapist" i replied back sassily through sobs.

"I think you need to talk-" i cut him off "Why even bother? Everyone is better off without me, so please don't try to act like you care!" I yelled at him. Malfoy seemed shocked by my sudden outburst, as was I. "What makes you think that? Weasel and Granger always stays close to you. Like flies on feces" he muttered the last part. "Well, i have some news for you, they don't care about me anymore! Nobody does! It would be easier if i was just gone!" I cried, putting my face in my shaky hands. I was pulled into a tight embrace, "Please don't say that, Potter. So many people would be sad if you were gone. Including me..." He cleared his throat, "Because then i would have nobody to tease" he corrected himself.

"Why are you helping me?" I sighed hopelessly. "I never thought i would say this, but Potter, you are not that bad. You are very clever, and all that" he admitted. I chuckled "Well, thank you. You are too, Malfoy" as i said those words, i heard his heartbeat increase. Maybe Malfoy was trying to get rid of the bad-boy image. Who knows?

"_Potter_, _if_ _you_ _ever_ _need_ _to_ _talk_, _just_ _owl_ _me_. _You_ _can't_ _die_, _or_ _else_ _i_ _will_ _have_ _nobody_ _to_ _tease_"

"_I_ _will_ _do_, _Malfoy_."


	3. The Breakdown (Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong for Hermione.

**Hermione's** **pov**.

Everything had gotten too much lately. After the battle of Hogwarts, i have been more alone than ever. I got back to the muggle world, even though my mother and father didn't remember me anymore. I tried my best to blend in, and fit into the world i was born in; Not as easy as you would think. Not being able to share my knowledge of magic with anyone there, made everything so tough and boring.

I looked everywhere for a job, but all i found was this secretary job at an office. I took it, since it was my only option to earn some money. My daily day was quite boring, to be brutally honest. It reminded me of all of the fun i had with Harry and Ron back in our Hogwarts days. I didn't even hear from them alot. Infact, Ron and Harry were so busy with their own lives, that they didn't really owl me that often anymore.

You could say Ron's and I's romance was gone. I even took driving-lessons, just to be able to get out of this small town. So i could be by myself most of the time. I didn't have much money, so i couldn't afford the most amazing, expensive car. Instead i bought this old, rusty Ford Anglia from 1966. It was a piece of junk to say the least, but it got me around. Most of the time.

"Miss Granger, would you please sit down?" I was sitting on my chair, in my tiny office when my boss popped his head inside. I glanced up at him. Oh no, this can't be good. "Of course, Sir" i got up, and walked towards his huge office. He really had everything. Calm down, Hermione. This is probably not as bad as you think. Maybe you are getting a promotion. I could feel my hands become shaky, as my boss sat down.

"There is no easy way to do this." He played with a pencil that laid on his wooden desk. "You've been arriving late for work for quite some time now." He stated. "I'm so sorry, Sir. Everything has just been so stressful lately and i tend to forget my things. And when i forget my th-" he cut me off, giving me a harsh glare 

"You are fired. I'm sorry. We need reliable employees here, and from what we have seen, you just aren't the person we're looking for" he explained, his eyes now showing a bit more sympathy. That's when my world came crashing down. "O-oh" was all i managed to get out. It seemed like all the other words i wanted to say, were stuck in the roof of my mouth.

I slowly got up, and closed the door behind me. I sniffled as i walked towards my desk, trying my hardest not to let these tears fall. I packed down all of my stuff, and practically ran towards my car. I fumbled with the keys, and threw all of my things into the trunk of the car. I got behind the wheel, and only then, i could let these tears fall. My lap was slowly getting stained, as i turned the key in a swift movement. The engine hestitated to start at first, but after two seconds the old engine roared to life.

I drove out of the parking lot, and out on the never-ending highway. The clouds on the sky were grey and threatening; It seemed like there was a huge storm coming my way. I turned on the radio, desperately trying to remain as positive as possible. At least life couldn't get worse now, could it? After driving for about twentyfive minutes, a mysterious knocking sound came from the engine.

"What the heck" i mumbled to myself as i grew more concerned. All of a sudden, thick, black smoke started to flood out from the engine. I couldn't see a thing. I quickly pulled over, and waited for the engine to cool off a bit before trying to open up the hood. The car made a spluttering noise before dying completely.

I opened the hood, and let out a huge sigh. The whole engine bay was covered in black oil. Someone must've forgotten to put the oil cap on correctly. I wiped my hands on some paper, before feeling the tears appear again. This was just the worst day to break down. I sat back inside of my car, slamming the wheel in frustration. I have absolutely no knowledge about cars.

As i zoned out for a moment, a knock appeared on my window. I opened the door, and looked right into a pair of piercing grey eyes. They looked somewhat familar. It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Granger" he replied back, in his usual sassy tone. He had his tight, black suit on, with his platinum blonde hair slicked back. Just the good old Malfoy style. "You go first" i demanded, crossing arms over my chest. He sighed, running his hand through his perfect, platinum blonde hair "Well, i wanted to see the muggle world. After the war, everything has been weird, so i needed something new in my life" he explained.

"_Once_ _a_ _deatheater_, _always_ _a_ _deatheater_" i thought to myself. "Alright. Well, i'm trying to make a living here. It's not going as planned though. And i just broke down, i have no knowledge abour cars" i rubbed my temple. "I actually know quite a bit about muggle-cars. Do you want me to take a look at it? I think i may have some tools in the back of my car" he walked towards his car and grabbed the toolbox with him. I couldn't imagine Malfoy being... Nice to me? And him knowing anything about cars. Let alone getting his perfect, pale hands dirty with grease, leaned over the engine in his tight black suit. What am i doing? Am i finding Malfoy attractive. No, Hermione, focus.

I walked up to him, and looked down the engine with him. He touched some different things, making parts of his hands black with oil. "Well, the engine is flooded" he stated. "How bad is it?" I asked, with a huge frown. "Well, i think you might need a new engine. It seems like the oil has damaged some things down here" he muttered as he kept touching different things. "Oh Merlin" i sighed.

"I can try to fix it though" he said with a smile. "That would be amazing! Thank you so much!" I smiled. "Malfoy? Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I asked with suspicion in my voice. He reached down to get a screwdriver, "Well, Granger. I've always liked you. Weasel and Potter has just always been in the way. I couldn't tell you i liked you, because of my father. He was always so on about bloodstatus, you know. I'm my own person though, so i won't let him control me anymore..." he trailed off. His eyes met mine, God, he was beautiful.

"Malfoy, I... I feel the same way" i trailed off, as i leaned towards him. When our lips met, it felt magical. Like every worry in the world dissapeared. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you all these years" he whispered in my ear.

"Love can make you do silly things" i replied, feeling his warm embrace. We broke the hug, and he looked down at the car "I can try to use some magic on it, it's not like people will see us do it anyway" he grinned.


	4. The Doctor (Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is 25 years old.   
Hermione is 24 years old.

**Hermione's** **pov**.

I was sat waiting in the doctors office. Lately i have been having a horrible stomach ache, a very persistent one. Sometimes the pain was so severe that i had to vomit. Even though my parents are dentists, i never liked doctors or dentists. There is just sonething about the waiting-area. You know there is something wrong with every person in the room, and you are sitting next to them. I grabbed a magazine from the bookshelf, hoping the wait would be shorter.

"Miss Granger?" I heard someone call out. I instantly looked up from the medicore fashion-magazine i was reading. "Yes" i said as i got up from the hard plastic chair, putting the magazine down on the table. "Doctor Malfoy is ready for you" the elderly nurse smiled at me, as she lead me to a room. My heart stopped for a moment, "Doctor Malfoy? I usually see Doctor Hopkins? Where is she?" I started to panic a bit.

I definietly did NOT want to tell Draco Malfoy about my problems. Never. The nurse gave me an apologic look "I'm sorry, dear. Didn't anyone tell you she is sick today?" She questioned me, raising her eyebrow. "No, they must've have forgotten to inform me" i said, with a thin layer of sarcasm in my voice. I just had to get this over with. "Well, he is in here" she knocked on the white door. "Come on in" i heard a raspy voice call out. I slowly opened the door, revealing a huge office, with all the doctor's equipment in the whole world.

I glanced around the room, until i saw Malfoy. Draco Malfoy sitting on his plastic chair. "Granger? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Draco snarled at me. Good old Malfoy style. "That is none of your concern, Malfoy. My doctor is sick today, so apparently they sent me to your office. It must've been a mistake" i muttered the last part under my breath. I could hear the chair shriek as Draco walked towards me "Well, now it is my concern. Since i have to look at you, you have to tell me what's wrong" he rolled his eyes. I must admit though, he looked good dressed in that white doctor's coat. His platinum blonde hair being all messy, but at the same time very fashionable. He actually looked damn good. What am i even thinking? It's Malfoy.

I cleared my throat, shaking myself back to reality. "Well, i have been having these very persistent stomach aches lately. The pain is very severe, making me want to vomit" i admitted. He grabbed a pen and the clipboard. He started writing some things down. Why was he even working as a muggle-doctor anyway?

"I see. I'm going to ask you some questions..."

"Do you have any allergies?"

"No"

"Do you take any medication? Like... Birthcontrol?"

He had a hard time choking out that word. I could feel myself blush "Ye-yes. I'm on birthcontrol. But you know, i have, i have never had any problems... Like that before" i said awkwardly. Malfoy continued to write things down.

"Umm. Are you sexually active?" He Avoided to make any eyecontact with me.

"N-no. Not at the moment" i replied, trying my best not to sound too awkward.

"What is your... Period like? Is it regular? How is the flow? Do you have cramps?" Oh Merlin.

"Well, i have very painful cramps, and my periods are usually quite heavy. It's been pretty irregular lately. That's why my doctor suggested birthcontrol. It didn't really make a huge difference though" i bit my lip. I couldn't believe that i actually told Draco Malfoy about my period.

"Alright, lay down on the bed. I'll check your stomach. It won't hurt, it might just feel a bit uncomfortable" he took out all of the equipment he needed, and walked towards the bed. I laid down carefully, a bit unsure of what to do next. "If you can lift up your shirt" he instructed. After a moments hestitation, i did what i was told to do. "I'm just going to feel your stomach, alright? Tell me where it hurts" he put a hand on my bare stomach. A warm hand. It actually felt lovely, and it already eased some of the pain.

A small moan accidently slipped out of my mouth. I could see Malfoy smirk, as he moved his hand around. I yelped as he touched a sore spot on my stomach. "There we go" he said, as he started looking at it. "It's right in your abdominal area. I would get this checked out, it could be your appendix" he told me, now with some worry in his voice. "Can't you check it?" I felt the panic rise inside of me; What if it was something serious? "I thought you weren't comfortable with me doing it?" He teased "Of course i can. Just lay down" he instructed. "I just need to feel your stomach again" he placed his Godly hand on my sore, abdominal area.

"It could be uhhh... period cramps as well. Or ovulation pain" he suggested, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Maybe he was right. "It can be very painful" i added. He nodded his head "I know. Sometimes period cramps can be different than they usually are. For how long have you had this pain?" He asked. Finally his grey, piercing eyes looked into mine. "Well, for about a month" "I actually haven't had my period for 2 months now. I think it's all of the stress at work affecting my body" i looked down at my lap.

"I'm pretty sure this is a sign that you will get your period soon. Put some heat on the area, it makes the blood flow better, and then it might start. But come back next week if it still hurts" for the first time, he smiled at me. "Maybe take a warm bath" he walked closer to me. "Your hand is so warm, could you rub the area for me? Just for a little bit? It hurts" i sighed, feeling the coldsweat on my forehead.

"I don't have any more appointments today, so of course i can." He smiled.


	5. Justice Will Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different kind of ending.

**Harry's pov.**

The clouds were all black, and terrying. Voldemort was back, again. Now stronger than ever. He thought i was dead, which i was not. Not at all. I could hear all of the things he said, when he was trying to convince Draco to join him. He was trying to make everyone infront of him join him. If they refused, they would die. Yet nobody took a step closer towards him, only Draco.

I opened my eyes in Hagrid's arms, and got down from his warm arms. Everyone gasped at the sight of me being alive. They had no idea how to act. Voldemort stared at me, before i pulled out my wand "Confrigo!" I pointed my wand at Nagini, trying to kill that snake, but the curse didn't work on it. I started running away from Voldemort, as he started putting everything on fire, desperately trying to get me. Everyone started running into the now ruined castle, and so did i. Ron and Hermione ran towards me, glancing around at the chaos surrounding us "We have to kill the snake!" I yelled, running up the stairs. 

I heard a loud bang coming from behind me. The sight that awaited before me was not pleasant. Fred had fallen down on the floor, he was in terrible pain. George sprinted to his side. "Freddie, Fred can you hear me?! Please answer me!" He cried in Fred's ear. Fred was alive, because his heart was still beauting, but just barely. I could feel myself grow more and more angry at the sight. I looked around in the chaotic room; It was full of students from Hogwarts, but so many deatheaters were here too. They almost killed Fred. I could never, ever forgive them. Ron ran over to his two older brothers, and gave me a desperate look. I had to take down Voldemort, and it had to be done instantly. 

I could feel my heart pumping, this was about life or death. All of sudden, i was left all alone with Voldemort. He came closer to me, his vile being almost touching me. "Harry Potter. After all these years, i think we shall put an end to your life" his ugly, worn out teeth showing in his mouth. "Expellia-" before i could finish the curse, Voldemort took the wand out of my hands. He held a tight grip around my body, as i struggled to get away from him "Potter. Those years i've been waiting for this to happen. I believe it's finally my turn to be the victor" he hissed in my ear. I struggled to get away, but it felt like my body was getting weaker and weaker. 

"Let's end this together, Tom. " I said, as i dragged us both towards the abyss. The wind spread my hair all over my face, sweat rolled down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, as i waited for it to be over. "You little-" "Aveda kadavra!" I heard coming from behind us. Voldemort fell down, there was no life left in him. Behind him was George. "You never touch my brother again, you old prick" George cussed at Voldemorts dead body. 

I opened my mouth to say something, but i was speechless. George Weasley killed Lord Voldemort. I ran over to hug him as tight as i could "George... You, you, you did it! But what about Fred?!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering the other Weasley. George had a calm look on his face "Don't worry, Fred is better now. He needs to hear the news, though!" We both started running down the stairs. People were clapping at us, those who saw what George did. Once we reached the great hall, Hermione and Ron ran over to me and hugged me "Harry! You did it! Thanks to you, Fred is getting better!" They hugged me tighter. 

I pulled away from the hug, i sighed softly "No, i didn't do it. It was George. George killed Voldemort" i glanced over at George, who was already beside Fred. "What? My brother did that?" Ron looked around confused. I smiled lightly "Yes, he did. You have every right to be proud, Ron. Now go over to him!" I smiled as i patted his shoulder lightly. Hermione grabbed my arm "Harry, I..." i cut her off "I know, Hermione. I can't believe he killed him either. It was supposed to be me all along, but the bond between two brothers are stronger than you think. It's love" i explained. Hermione nodded "You are right. Let's go see Fred, shall we?" She smiled, as she held an arm around my shoulder.

George sat by Fred's side "What's up, Freddie? How are you holding up? I have some news for you" George started, a smile growing on his face as Fred slowly opened his eyes. "What? You finally got a girlfriend? That would look good on you. Even though i'm still better looking than you, even when i'm half dead" Fred added, chuckling. George rolled his eyes, but laughed "No, i killed Voldemort!" George exclaimed, but Fred didn't believe it at all. "Yeah, and i'm the Queen of England. Pull yourself together, mate" Fred rolled his eyes as he clutched his side, which was hurting. "You bloody idiot, it's true! Tell him, Harry! You were there" i smiled at Fred "It's true. You should be very proud of your brother" i grinned. Fred's eyes lit up "What? Is it true? Come here, Georgie" Fred pulled him into a huge hug, and did not let go. 

Everyone around us were starting to have their focus on us. I stood on a chair, and people started clapping at me. "No, please don't clap because of me. I did not kill Lord Voldemort. George Weasley did, and he deserves all of your clapping. He is the one true hero" people started gasping at first, but then they started clapping uncontrollably, almost surrounding him and Fred. 

"What do you say, Georgie? Are you up for some "Weasley fireworks" ? " Fred smirked. George smirked back and nodded, "Oh yeah. I'll get the brooms"


End file.
